theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Where's SpongeBob? Part Two Transcript
PREVISOUSLY ON THE EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Narrator of The Krusty Krab Trainning Video: Last time on The Adventures Of Gary The Snail. Gary wakes up one day and finds out that SpongeBob isn't there! So he looks everywhere for him along with his snailfriends. The Krusty Krab abd the Chum Bucket. Gary thinks that Plankton kidnapped him! So Gary and his snailfriends get mad and corners Plankton! Plankton says he doesn't know where SpongeBob is. So cuffs Gary and his snailfriends up and leaves them there! So, Gary asks Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs for their help! And so, There quest to Rock Bottom begins... Now! (The titte says "Where's SpongeBob? Part Two as the episode begins where we last left Gary and his snailfriends on the bus with Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs. All 20 Snails search everywhere for SpongeBob while looking through the window) Victoria: I hope SpongeBob is okay since we started the search for him. I mean what if Plankton lied to us while he hid him to the Chum Bucket? Sweet Sue: Don't worry, Victoria. Once we find SpongeBob together, everything will be back to normal. Edward: Yes indeed. Except we're on the road where the sign says "You are now leaving Bikini Bottom". Penney: And we're heading toward the deep bottom of the road. Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Daniel: I think we're on the right track. Foofie: There's not a singial sigh of SpongeBob everywhere outside. Boss: Hold on, Fellas! We're entering toward the place called Rock Bottom. (All 20 Snails hold on tight as the bus goes down on the road really really really really really really really really far. Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs screamed while holding each other together the bus stops while it's on the bottom of the bus stop) Petey: Boy, that was really fun. (Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs and all 20 snails got off the bus) Mr. Krabs: Uhh thanks for the ride Mr. Bus Driver sir. Bus Driver: Don't mention it. Patrick: Can you tell the bus station person can you take us back to Bikini Bottom? Bus Driver: No. (Closes the door as the bus leaves back to Bikini Bottom up on the road) Dan: Where are we, Boss? Boss: Rock Bottom. Spike: This place gives me the juice bugs. Little Dollar: Everything looks so different. Lary: Yeah. Even the soil looks different. (Picks up the soil) Soil: Would you (Raspsberry) Mind (Raspsberry) Putting me down? Lary: (Puts down the soil) Sorry. Yo-yo: You know you should never pick up the soil while they spit raspsberries at you. Micheal: Those creatures know where we are. Eugene: I agree last time SpongeBob was there he usually gets lost in Rock Bottom. Snellie: And he doesn't know where to the bus to Bikini Bottom is. Sandy: Golly. Snellie's right. Will never look for SpongeBob her forever. Squidward: No creature in Rock Bottom could never eat my snail Snellie. Patrick: Squidward, I don't like it here. I wanna go home. Mosteeze: He's right. Maybe we should go back. Mary: Very back! Gary: No. We can't go back now you guys. All 20 of us snails never goes back! (All 20 Snails kept on slithering but gasps and sees all the creatures crossing the road) Mr. Krabs: Ewwwww. What are those things!? Patrick: Those are the same creatures SpongeBob and I saw. Sandy: We should ask one of them if it sees SpongeBob around. Boss: The squirrel's right. Anyone know how to speak creature? (All Snails shooks their heads no) Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Gary: Pat is right. Maybe we should speak creature. Lary: Yeah. SpongeBob usually spoke creature when he uses raspsberries. Remember? Snellie: We know. We should use our raspsberries to speak to them. Daniel: They'll know where SpongeBob is. (All 20 Snails blew raspsberries at some of the creatures. All the creatures stopped crossing the road and looked at all 20 snails who blewed a raspberries at them) Creatures: (Blows a raspsberry) Gary: Sorry to disturb you creatures but we're looking for SpongeBob. Have you seen him? Creature #1: What? (Raspsberry) We can't (Raspsberry) Understand (Raspsberry) Your actcent. (Raspsberry) Creature #2: Yeah (Raspsberry) We don't even (Raspsberry) Know who you are. (Raspsberry) Creature #3: Who are you (Raspsberry) From anyway? (Raspsberry) Pat: Meow meow meow meow meow meow. Creature #4: What did she say? (Raspsberry) Mary: Pat said we 20 snails live in Bikini Bottom. Creature #5: Never (Raspsberry) Heard (Raspsberry) Of (Raspsberry) It. (Raspsberry) Gary: Never mind that. As I was saying... Have you seen SpongeBob anywhere? Creature #1: Ohhh. (Raspsberry) Why didn't you say so? (Raspsberry) I saw him leave this town (Raspsberry) Back to Bikini Bottom. (Raspsberry) Daniel: That's where Plankton hid SpongeBob somewhere along with his brain took out inside of him. Creature #2: You mean (Raspsberry) That small one eyed freak (Raspsberry) With two entenas? (Raspsberry) Edward: Yes indeed. That will be him alright. Penney: We can search for him together. Creature #3: We can come with you. (Raspsberry) Creature #4: Yeah (Raspsberry) Will help you (Raspsberry) Find that yellow guy. (Raspsberry) Creature #5: But be warned. (Raspsberry) Snellie: You will?! Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you creatures! Mosteeze: I'm sure Gary's owners Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs will help you creatures too. Boss: And I think we know just where to find that one eyed bug. Follow me, Fellas. (All 19 Snails followed Mary's Ex- boyfriend/Boss on the road to find Plankton and the creatures followed them) Patrick: You know I reconize this place when SpongeBob usually speak creature. Sandy: SpongeBob spoke creature? Wow!! Mr. Krabs: Never mind that lads. Let's follow the five creatures. Squidward: Pfft. Aparently the mondrill mutts don't even speak creature. (And so they followed the 5 creatures on the road when the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 20 snails, the five creatures, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and Mr. Krabs on the road searching for Plankton) Boss: After me, Fellas. (They stopped and all 20 snails suggested something) Spike: Hey didn't that one eyed bug say that he went to Rock Bottom? Boss: Yes he did. Dan: Well, why did he go to Rock Bottom? Boss: 'Cause smaller bad guys asked some of the creatures for it's help, so we better be careful. Spike: Well I think that's pretty redicouls. Foofie: I am sure that we're on the right track of searching for Plankton. Mary: I bet he'd asked a giant electric eel, a fish monster and a frog monster for help. Lary: Yeah. Just like we asked one of the creatures. Pat: Meow. Daniel: I think the road ends here with a bubble machine Plankton build. (He points to see that Daniel is right) Gary: You're right, Daniel. The road ends here. Snellie: So what now? Are we gonna be careful not to get caught in a bubble? Mosteeze: Yeah. Like we're not supposes to be near a bubble blower machine. Petey: Hey Lary, Why don't you turn on that bubble blower machine and see what happens. Lary: Okay. (He slithers to the bubble blower machine and turns it on) Little Dollar: Here it comes. Yo-yo: Oh boy. Bubbles! (All the big bubbles come out of the bubble blower machine) Creature #1: Ooh. Don't play with that machine snails. (Raspsberry) Creature #2: Yeah (Raspsberry) You'll be caught (Raspsberry) In a bubble. (Raspsberry) Creature #3: What if somebody (Raspsberry) Finds out (Raspsberry) You're playing with it? (Raspsberry) Creature #4: He'll never be happy. (Raspsberry) Creature #5: You can't (Raspsberry) Play with your machines (Raspsberry) In our town. (Raspsberry) Petey: Oh don't argue. What can possibably go wrong? Victoria: I always love bubbles! Sweet Sue: Me too! Pat: Meow. Penney: It's fun. Edward: Indeed it is. Eugene: Wait until Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and Mr. Krabs sees this. Micheal: Yeah. (Suddenly, the lighting zaps through the bubble blower machine which it's goes faster and all 20 snails sees that it was a giant electric eel who snarls and hisses) Sandy: Little guys look out!! It's a giant electric eel!! Giant Electric Eel: (Snarls and hisses) All 20 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Runs for their lives while screaming) Victoria: MOMMY!!! All 20 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Creature #1: We warned you. (Raspsberry) Squidward: That's one big electric eel! All 20 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Giant Electric Eel: (Snarls, hisses and chases all 20 snails) Sandy: Oh my gosh they need our help! Squidward, Mr. Krabs go help the little critters. Pat and I will take care of that varmint. Mr. Krabs: You got it, Sandy. C'mon Mr. Squidward! (He and Squidward run toward the little 20 Snails who are chased by a giant electric eel and Patrick and Sandy jumped over all 20 Snails, Mr. Krabs and Squidward and the giant electric eel stops at Patrick and Sandy while dodging it) Plankton: (Came by and sees all 20 snails, Squidward and Mr. Krabs) So, you have been playing with my bubble blower machine all along hun Snails!? Mr. Krabs: Plankton! Plankton: That's right, Krabs! It is I who got to Rock Bottom first! So, I built this machine to make sure you all never find SpongeBob! Mr. Krabs: I don't know what you're up to now Plankton! But no one messes with me fry cook! Plankton: So you know do you? Well that's because I lied to the snails, about going to Rock Bottom and SpongeBob wasn't there! Boss: You lied? Plankton: Yes! I hid him all the way to the Chum Bucket and removed his brain and put it into the robot! Dan: Hey wait a minute. We was right all along. Spike: Yeah. Let's teach that bug a lesson! Pat: Meow! Plankton: Oh. I don't think so! (Presses a button and lots of giant bubbles come out of the machine and all 20 snails, Mr. Krabs and Squidward get caught in a bubble which it floated back to where they came from) Patrick: Uh-oh. Look! Sandy: Oh no! (The giant bubbles caught Patrick and Sandy and floated back to where they came from too. All 20 Snails, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and Mr. Krabs screamed as they go back to Bikini Bottom) Plankton: (Laughs evily but the bubble pops dripped on him) Oof. Heh. I'll take the bus. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Bikini Bottom where a bubble carries all 20 snails, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs all the way inside the Chum Bucket. The giant bubble pops and Mr. Krabs, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and all 20 snails fell down on the ground) Mr. Krabs: Neptune's trowzers that's over with. Patrick: You can say that again, Mr. Krabs. Squidward: But... Where are we? Sandy: We're inside the Chum Bucket. Mr. Krabs: This is the same place as we're back the way we started!! Gary: That's right. Plankton brought us back to the way we are. Snellie: He can control the robot along with SpongeBob's brain. Lary: Yeah. Besides if we don't find SpongeBob no one will. (Suddenly, the lab which all 20 snails, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs are in lighted up where they see Plankton built a giant robot SpongeBob 9000 with SpongeBob's brain inside his head) Plankton: So, you've thought you was going to save SpongeBob in the Chum Bucket hun? Squidward: Oh how long can Plankton find us much longer!? Plankton: Well as you may know, I took the bus back to Bikini Bottom and got back inside my place really fast. Mr. Krabs: Enough talk! Where's SpongeBob? Plankton: I told the snails. I hid him all the way inside the closet and took his brain out. And built my latest invention. The Giant Robot SpongeBob 9000! Giant Robot SpongeBob 9000: (Robotic laughter) Mosteeze: Ha. I was right about that giant robot after all. Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Gets mad) Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...rowl!! Mr. Krabs: You won't get away with this, Plankton! Plankton: Actually I have. Giant Robot SpongeBob 9000, I common you to attack!! (Presses a button) Giant Robot SpongeBob 9000: (Robotic laugher as it chases Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs) Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Runs for their livees as giant robot SpongeBob 9000 chases them and it stops by all 20 snails) Gary, Snellie and Lary: Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...rowl!! Spike: Where do you think you're going!? Giant Robot SpongeBob 9000: Hun? Spike: Get him!! All 20 Snails: Yeaaaaaaaaah!! (They jumped onto giant robot SpongeBob 9000's face and leaves a trail of snail slime all over it and giant robot SpongeBob 9000 screamed. The giant robot SpongeBob 9000 started to madafuntion and overload. Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs stopped running and sees all 20 snails on the giant robot SpongeBob 9000. Sandy walks over to the giant robot SpongeBob 9000 and kicks it as it is about to fall over along with the snails) Sandy: Take that you no good robot brain stealer! Gary: Great job, Sandy! Sandy: Now Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: Uhh...Well...I...Uhh... (Sees Patrick eating his strawberry ice cream) Boss: Krabs, now's your chance! Mr. Krabs: But what will I do? Mary: Just grab something and will jump! (Mr. Krabs sees Patrick eating strawberry ice cream on a cone and snatched it from his hand) Patrick: Hey! I was just going to finish that! (Mr. Krabs looks at the strawberry ice cream on the cone and throws it at the giant robot SpongeBob 9000 and all 20 snails jumped off of the giant robot SpongeBob 9000) Pat: Meow. (The giant robot SpongeBob 9000 explodes and dies with a "BOOM!!!!!" The blast was so loud SpongeBob's brain went way up in the ceiling and drops into the floor with a splat) All 20 Snails: Horaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Plankton: (Gasps) My robot! (He starts to cry) Wha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Mr. Krabs: Arr har har har har har har har har har har!! Once again, Plankton you have lost the battle of your evil ways of stealing me formula and me fry cook. Squidward: (Opens the closet and found SpongeBob) So is that him without his brain? Daniel: Yes he is. We found SpongeBob. Little Dollar: I guess Plankton have hid him in the closet without his brain all along. Yo-yo: Now quicky. We should put his brain back the way it was. Spike: Yeah. Let's put his brain inside his head. Dan: So that way everything will turn back to normal. Boss: I'm on it! (So Mary's Ex- boyfriend/Boss slithers to SpongeBob's brain, picks it up and puts it inside of SpongeBob's head and after that SpongeBob woke up) SpongeBob: Oh. Where am I? I have dreamed of being captured by Plankton all the way to the Chum Bucket. Gary: We did it!! He's back!! All 20 Snails: Horaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!! Patrick: Buddy!! (Hugs SpongeBob) Oh I'm so glad you're okay! SpongeBob: Patrick is that you? Patrick: Yes. And no one will ever bad happen to you ever again. Sandy: We were about to do a little karate right about now, SpongeBob. But I'm sorry. But it's great to have you back little buddy. SpongeBob: Thank you, Sandy. Micheal: Hey don't forget about us. Victoria: We helped too. Eugene: Your brain is back the way it was. Penney: Thanks to us everything's back to normal. Sweet Sue: You can never solve the mystery alone as long as you have friends. Edward: Yes indeed. Never underestament of us snails solving the mystery. Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! SpongeBob: Gosh! Mosteeze: Too bad Plankton is crying to tears that he losted. Foofie: I agree with Mosteeze. If it wasn't for us using our snail slime we wouldn't be goners. Petey: It's true isn't it? Going on adventures is what we snails do. Mary: Oui, We love sovling mysteries even for your friends. SpongeBob: Aww thanks. Boss: You know yellow guy. If it wasn't for your runt here we've thought we have never find you. Dan: You should thank him more often. Spike: Yeah. Thanks to that snail we made it out okay. SpongeBob: Wow. How could I ever thank you, Gare-Bare for saving my life.? Gary: Actually, SpongeBob you should thank Squidward. Snellie: He's the one that found you in the closet. Lary: Yeah. Is he smart or what? SpongeBob: (Rushes to Squidward and hugs him) Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you, Squidward. Squidward: Great. Now leave me alone. (But SpongeBob kepted on huging him and everyone laughed. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. Gary asked SpongeBob of what he did today before writing his snail journal) Gary: So SpongeBob, how does it feel to be back inside the pineapple house? SpongeBob: It's great, Gary. Infact my brain and I are glad to be back inside my head. Gary: (Writes his snail journal down) My snailfriends and your friends and I went to Rock Bottom to search for you. But Plankton lied and thinks your in the Chum Bucket. Snellie: I'm sure Squidward have you found all the way inside the closet. Lary: Yeah. And we put the brain inside of your head. So now you can hang out with your friends again. SpongeBob: Wow. What an adventure. Well it looks like you three snails sure had fun today searching for me didn't ya? I wonder what tomorrow's big adventure will be. Isn't that right Gary, Snellie and Lary? Gary: Meow! Snellie: Meow! Lary: Meow! SpongeBob: Oh well. Good night, Gary. (He, Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: Guess what. My snail friend Snellie is going to be trainning with Squidward for the really big race today. SpongeBob: Wow. It is so exciting. Uh-oh. She better train hard because Squilliam is trainning with his pet guardworm MegaBuck. Gary: She better win the race or else Squidward will kick her out and leave Bikini Bottom forever. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time!! "Snellie's Big Race!!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes